


【授權翻譯】德拉科之禍 Troubles with Draco

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Soul Bond
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 德拉科在魔藥課上惹禍了……某些真相也被揭曉了。短故事。AU。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346
Kudos: 2





	【授權翻譯】德拉科之禍 Troubles with Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Troubles with Draco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441722) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用
> 
> 赫敏在這AU裡已成年。  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

德拉科快速地把一個火灰蛇蛋擲到泥巴種格蘭傑的魔藥裡，心裡只有滿滿的惡意。

嘭的一聲巨響，一股銀色的霧氣瀰漫到整個教室 — 強烈得讓德拉科看到他和突然變得很高興的潘西之間那條發亮的粉紅色線。

被嚇壞了的德拉科想 _他們一定不是靈魂伴侶，是吧？_

其他人的抽氣聲讓他轉身盯著那條在一個石化的斯內普教授和一個臉色煞白……然後充血臉紅的格蘭傑之間的粉紅色線。

斯內普恢復了，專注地凝視著她……然後在轉向德拉科時黑了臉。

有誰吞了一下口水。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
